Sand in the Wind
by Edward Elric is a cutiepie
Summary: Hello! I updated! Ch.9 is up! Please enjoy. As you know I suck at summaries so I'm going to bother with it. GaaraxOC
1. Chapter 1

Sand in the Wind:

Chapter One:

"Tsukiko! Wake up! C'mon you lazy head wake up already!" Someone yells in my ear. I slowly open my eyes and see Naruto staring at me. "What is it Naru-kun??" I ask lazily. "You're going to be late for the Chunin Exams if you don't get out of bed and get ready!" He says in his over-excited tone of voice. "Okay, okay little brother!" I say getting out of my bed. "You know you're not my sister! Also, you're not older than me so why do you call me 'little brother'?" He asked. "Because, you remind of my little brother who died long time ago," I replied. I miss my mom, she died of an illness and hardly ever see dad anymore. Jakie caught mom's sickness and died when he was only four but Naruto makes things better…along with my other friends. "Well what are you doing just standing there Tsukiko! We've got to go!" He said annoyed. "Naruto, you're a guy I can't get changed while you're here you baka head!" I retorted. "Ah…Sumimasen Tsukiko-chan!" Naruto said blushing and walked out of the room. I quickly put on my red skirt, black skull top and put on my headband and rush out of the room. "Last one to the Chunin Exams pays for ramen next!" I yell. I hope I beat Naruto. He's been making me pay for the last five bowls! I ran so hard I couldn't stop myself from running into 'Emo' Uchiha. "Watch it," He growled. "Sorry," I reply bluntly. Crap! I better catch up! I just saw Naruto wiz past me! "You're not getting a free bowl this time Naruto!" I yell as I pass him by one inch. "Oh yeah!" He shouted back at me. I'm almost there! Yeah I'm going to beat him! Suddenly, I see a red-head boy appear out of nowhere. "Watch out!" I yell and close my eyes waiting for the dreaded impact. The crash felt like I hit a hard sand wall. "Sorry! I didn't mean to!" I say apologetically. He just gave me a death glare and walked away. Argh! I'm such a klutz! But I felt a really bad aura around him. Like life wasn't that good to him…. Anyway! I really got to hurry! Not only will I probably be late I'll have to pay for Naruto's ramen too! There! I see the written exam hall! Oh, no Naru-kun beat me! "Tsukiko-chan I beat you! I told you I would believe it!" He said cheerily. "I ran into this really weird red-head boy I bumped into him and…" I was cut off by a kind of deep raspy voice, "Weird red-head boy, you should watch who you're talking about," I turned around to see the same red-head boy I bumped into earlier. There was something in his blue-green eyes that bugged me. It seemed they were full of hate. "Sorry, whatever your name is," I said with all the kindness I could muster under the pressure of his green eyes that seemed to eat at my courage to speak. "You're the girl that bumped into me earlier," He continued as his scowl became more ferocious. "Yes I'm sorry about that," I said trying to make sure my voice didn't falter. He's probably just having a bad day and he's taking it out on me and other random people. Calm, calmness, and peace it's okay. He just sneered and walked off toward a blonde girl and a guy dressed in black with purple makeup. "What was that all about?" Naruto said. "I don't know now let's go to the exams!" I said and raced inside. "WAIT FOR ME!" Naruto yelled racing after me. I still wonder why that boy was so angry. He emits so much hate it made the thin hairs on my neck stand on end.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Naruto and I walk up the stairs with other shinobi to the examination classroom. I'm really nervous about tests. I hope it's written and not oral. I spot Ten-ten by Kiba and Neji. "Hi Ten-ten!" I say running over to her. "Oh, hi Tsukiko!" She responds. "Hi Tsukiko-chan!" Kiba says. "Bark! Bark, bark! (Translation: Hi, Tsukiko! Can you pet me?)" Akamaru barked happily. "Oh hi Kiba and Akamaru," I reply. "Don't bother talking to Neji, we've been trying to make him talk all morning and he just won't" Ten-ten whispers in my ear. "Tsukiko-chan did you forget about me! Huh!" Naruto yells right next to my ear. "Crap, Naruto! You don't have to yell!" I shout at him hitting him upside the head. He just grunted and walked off to go find Sakura. I don't know why he likes her. She's mean to me and I don't know what she sees in Sasuke either. "Anyway, Ten-ten do you know who that red-head guy from the Sand Village is?" I asked her in a confused tone of voice. "You mean Subaku no Gaara?!" She shrieked in horror. "Why are you so scared?" I asked. "Do you know how many people he's killed!?" Kiba said in a dark tone. "No, but there are massive amounts of hate in his eyes," I replied. Then the door we were standing by opened hitting Neji in the face. He just glowered at the person who opened the door who turned out to be Kakashi-sensei. "Heh, sorry about that, Neji." He apologized lazily. "Alright, all Chunin Exams participants step inside this room, you'll be assigned a seat and the test sheets will be handed out. Did I speak to fast for you to understand," He said in his matter-o-factly tone. Well let's just say that there was no orderly fashion to get in the room and I ended up falling flat on my face and having my fingers stepped on. Great I'm the last one inside. "Tsukiko Harazuhina, you'll take the only vacant seat next to Gaara in the back," Kakashi told me lazily. As I walked back to the classroom Ino-pig and Sakura started whispering, which started everyone else whispering. "She has to sit next to the monster," I overheard someone say but I couldn't tell who. I don't understand why they called him a monster. I mean he can't be _that_ bad. Just as I was about to sit down he whispers menacingly, "Scared?" I shake my head. Why would I be scared? "Well you should be!" He growls. "Why?" I whisper. He just gives me another death glare. Kakashi finished handing out the papers. After I finish, I think I'll talk to Gaara more…. He looks so lonely and I hate seeing people sad. Mother used to say it was a curse because I even comfort the people who hate me. I still wonder why he's like that.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

The written test was so easy. I finished ten minutes early but Gaara looked confused. I wasn't sure if it was about the test or something else. Suddenly, I see Naruto's spiky blonde hair. "Hey, Naru-kun!" I call out to him and he quickly runs over. "Hey Tsukiko-chan!" He says enthusiastically. "That test was so hard! I hope I passed!" He says. "I found the test quite easy actually," I responded. "Well, I'm going to go talk to Gaara-kun," I said. "Okay! By the way Tsukiko you're blushing!" Naruto chuckles. "I am not!" I hollered in his ear. "What ever you say," He said sarcastically and ran off. I wonder where Gaara is right now. The sky's getting stormy it'll rain soon. I love the rain. Everything looks so beautiful. I see the blonde haired girl he was with Gaara earlier and race over to her. "Hi!" I said approaching her. She looked at me and gave me a friendly wave. "Hey," She said. "I'm Tsukiko, who are you?" I ask. "I'm Temari, I guess it's nice meeting you," she replied. "Have you see Gaara-kun by any chance?" I asked curiously. "You mean my younger brother? Why are you so interested in him? Well any way, last time I saw him he was in the training grounds but I'm not sure which one," She laughed. "Okay! Thanks," I said. "Just a tip for you when you're around him, do not bring up his past, okay," She said sternly. "Thanks Temari-chan," I said to her and ran off. Temari's really kind; I'd like to hang out with her more. Great, now I have to look in all the training grounds for him. This is going to take a loooong time……… Um… which training ground should I look in first? I'll look in lucky number seven first! It's not to far off either! Okay, turn right from the tea house, go straight ahead, now turn left and turn left again when I see the ramen stand! That's all I have to do! I raced to the training ground as fast as I could but… I forgot the directions so by the time I got there the sun was already setting. I'm really ditzy today! I jump the fence and start searching for him… I'm probably not going to find him… I hope I do though! Even if I don't find him I still get to enjoy the beautiful trees and flowers. I don't consider myself girly though. I hate the colour pink and I don't really do the 'squeal of doom' when I see something I like or a hot guy. I like Gaara's eye colour though. I just hate that overwhelming sense of abhorrence. By a nearby tree I see my favourite flower, the purple daisy. I rush to it and pluck a flower off its stem and put it in behind my right ear. I'm so worn out I've been looking for an hour! I'll just take a rest here for a couple of minutes. Right after I sit down I hear a hoarse voice, "What do want?" It asked rudely. I looked up to see Gaara staring down at me from the tree branches. "Oh, nothing," I said. "I better go, you're probably scared of me like everyone else," He growled. "No, in fact, I _want_ you to stay!" I said emphasising the word want in my sentence. I think Gaara's kind of cute when he's not being a jerk. I think it's especially cute when he's confused. "So how are you Gaara?" I ask. He didn't respond. I'll just wait awhile. "….Good," He said finally answering my question after five minutes. "That's good," I say cheerily. "So Gaara-kun do you want to…" I cut myself off. I can't believe he's gone! I didn't even see him leave! I was just about to ask him if we could train together. I look up at the sky and see how dark it is. I better get going my dad's probably worried about me! He hates it when I'm out late. I hope he doesn't get mad! It's so scary when he's angry. He yells at me and he says such mean things I want to cry! He was always happy before Mom and Jakie died. I miss them so much it hurts! But, I remember what Mom said to me before she died, _"Don't be sad, I'll always watch over you, I'm the voice of the wind,"_ I'll always remember how we told stories of magical gardens and elves. _"Elves exist, you just have to look hard enough,"_ She used to say. One time I looked so hard I thought I actually saw a glimpse of one. _"Clap three times if you believe in fairies!"_ We'd say together and clap our hands. Dad doesn't believe in magic. I pretend I don't around him but I always do! It's magic that makes me believe that I can be happy no matter what happens. Sometimes, I can even hear Mom's voice if I listen to the wind hard enough.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

I burst open the door to the apartment. I look around to see if Father's home. "Where were you?!" A voice calls from inside. "I was just looking for someone," I say warily. Father walks in front of me and says, "Looking for who?" "Subaku no Gaara," I say quickly. He makes me so nervous. "Gaara, do you know what he did to my old friend Yashamaru!" He yells so loud I have to cover my ears. "N-no," I stutter. "He killed him! I don't want you near that… that _abomination_!" He yelled even louder. "Yes, Father," I say quietly. I wish mother were here, and then Dad wouldn't me so furious. She always made him happy. He never got mad back then. I run to my room and cry silently. I knew father was friends with another A.N.B.U. from the Sand. I just never knew that…. I don't even want to think about it! I want to be Gaara's friend! He's always so lonely, so sad and…and full of hate. I wish I could make him smile. _"You can make anyone smile Tsukiko!"_

Mother used to say. I open my window for some fresh air and the go lie on my bed. Why did I even bother looking for him today? Suddenly, a paper note flies through my window onto my bed. I snatch the paper and read it.

"_Hi Tsukiko! How did talking to my younger brother Gaara go?_

_Please let me know! The forest of death examination's in a week! I'm so nervous!_

_You know that Shikamaru-kun, I think he's hot! Anyway please tell me everything!_

_-Temari-_

I'll tell her everything tomorrow. I still can't believe she likes 'lazy ass'! I wish Mom was alive, more then anything. I listen to the wind to see if I can hear her. _"Become friends with Gaara, Tsukiko! He needs a friend,"_ The wind seems to whisper. I wipe away my tears. Tomorrow is a brand new day, full of surprises and good things. I soon fall into sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

My annoying penguin alarm clock wakes me up with its terrible 'squawk of doom'. I turn over to the see what time it is and it's 6:00 A.M. Who set my alarm _that_ early! I slowly jump out of bed and stand in front of my window, breathing in the fresh air of spring time. I wonder what I'll wear today. Well, it is nice and sunny and I haven't worn my white dress in awhile… You know what! I will wear it today! I quickly slip my dress on with some white shorts underneath. I'm so tired; I only got to sleep at eleven o'clock last night. I look in my mirror and my hair's an absolute mess. I wonder what I'll do with it today. Maybe just a braid so it won't get in my way. I really don't know what to do! I guess a French braid will be nice…. Argh I always have a hard time deciding what to wear! Mom was always so helpful when she was alive. I remember when she died how pale she was. It was almost as if she had turned into a vampire! Shuddering at the thought almost made me mess up my braid I'm still working on. Okay, just tie the bottom and done! Now, I just have to brush my teeth and I'm out the door!

Five Minutes Later

I wonder where Gaara is. Why can't I stop thinking about him! I've wanted to be people's friends before but I never thought about them constantly! I have butterflies in my stomach whenever I'm near him but I just don't know why! I'm pretty sure it's not love though. I mean I just met him and he might not even like me! I really don't know why I'm getting myself worked up! I feel like I've hit someone…. Not again! I'm such a klutz. "Watch it!" The person growled at me.

I look up to see Gaara staring at me. "I'm so sorry Gaara, I didn't mean to!" I say apologetically. He just gave a 'humph' and started to walk off. I grabbed his arm quickly and before he could speak I asked him, "Do you want to train with me Gaara, please?" He just stared at me. "Please, Gaara-kun," I pleaded.

"Leave me alone!" He growled and tried to shake his arm loose. "Gaara, please train with me just this once! Please, you always look like…" I clamp my mouth shut. I'm an idiot. Why did I say that! "Look like what!" He questioned me angrily. "You always look so lonely and confused about something!" I sighed. He just stared at me once again but this time, I saw a faint smile creep across his face. It was a short-lived smile that was soon replaced by his emotionless expression. "Fine, I'll train with you if it's the _only_ way to make you shut up. Just don't expect not to come out with some scratches, I don't go easy," He snarled.

"Okay…." I answered warily. "Hurry up and follow me," Gaara growled impatiently at me. Sheesh! He's only five steps ahead of me! He's really impatient. "I'm coming!" I sigh and run next to him. "So, Gaara-kun, I'm just wondering why you have the kanji 'love' on your forehead?" I asked. "Shut up will you! I want to think," He grumbled. Well, I guess I better do what he says. According to Ten-Ten he's dangerous when he's pissed off. I just wonder why he's like that. "What the hell are you doing?" Gaara growled. I look down at my hand and see I'm holding his. "Sorry, I'll stop," I say and begin to pull it away. I guess I subconsciously did that. "Damn it you walk so slowly! Are you a snail?!" Gaara snapped at me angrily. "Sorry," I sigh. Without warning he runs ahead and I have to scramble to keep up with him. He didn't even bother to look back to see if I was catching up.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

I finally caught up with Gaara. He can be so selfish sometimes, oh well. "We're here," He says. "Okay," I said back at him. Suddenly, I feel sand crawl around my legs. I desperately fight to get free but I can't. "No fair! You didn't even tell me we were starting!" I yell furiously. "Your fault for not being aware," He laughs menacingly. I grab kunai out of my dress pocket before it's swallowed by the sand and throw it at Gaara's shoulder. More sand just comes out and blocks it. "You think _that_ will hurt me?" He sneers. The sand has almost reached my neck. I feel so useless. "Gaara, this isn't fair!" I yell. "All's fair in the fight for existence," He laughed almost insanely. He reaches his hand out and closes it. I feel the sand compressing me. If goes any farther I'm scared it'll crush me. "Stop it! Stop it Gaara, please!" I yell in pain. The sand doesn't stop; in fact it constricted me more. "Please, please stop!" I yell again. He only responded with his emotionless gaze.

He finally stops five minutes later. My lungs feel like they've exploded. "You're pathetic," He says coldly. I stand up although my body screams for me to stop. I run at him and try to flip him over but, the sand grabs my foot and tosses me to the ground. I start coughing and I can't stop. I've got to stop myself before I start… all thoughts were cut off by a metallic taste in my mouth. "Hn, didn't even last ten minutes," He scoffed and started to walk off. "What the hell did you do to her?" A voice yells from the distance. Gaara just kept walking. Then Sasuke emerged from the leaves. "You jerk, I watched the entire fight," He yelled at him. This time Gaara turned around facing Sasuke in the eyes with a scowl. Then Sasuke charged at Gaara trying to punch him in the face but the sand just blocked it. Gaara then tried to grab him with his sand but, he swiftly dodged it and somehow surpassed Gaara's defensives and punched him in the back of the head. Gaara scowled even harder and wrapped Sasuke up in the sand, using the same attack he used on me. "Damn it!" Sasuke yells angrily. "Please, please stop Gaara!" I scream. I feel tears rolling down my face. I force myself to stand up and walk to him. "Why? Why did you try to kill him?!" I screamed at him. My words were lost in his emotionless gaze. "This isn't a game Gaara! When people ask you train they don't want you to kill them!" I cried. I spat out more blood. "Why do you do this to people?!" I yelled. "Because everyone hates me, despises me and thinks I'm a monster," He replied flatly. "I don't Gaara! I don't think you're a monster! Why can't you give anyone a DAMN CHANCE?!" I screamed. "Because, I gave someone a chance and they tried to kill me in the end!" He growled. I ran over to Sasuke to see if he was okay. Oh my God, please have a pulse. Please, please. I warily press my fingers on his neck… thank God there's a pulse. I may dislike him but I don't hate him enough to want him to die. I turn to face Gaara again. "Gaara, not everyone wants to kill you!" I said. "How so, I have this _demon_ inside of me, no _I AM THIS DEMON_ and everyone is scared of me, so they try to kill me to settle their fears," He snarled. I cough up more blood. The awful taste of blood filling my mouth again. "Please just, give me a chance to be your friend," I cried. He looked at me shocked or maybe it was fear, I can't tell, am I his first friend or something? "Y-you want to be my 'friend'?" He asked. "Yes, why did you think I wanted to train with you? But, you know after what you just did, I'm not so sure," I say coldly. I start to limp off. You know what! I don't care what happens to Sasuke. I don't care what happens to Gaara-kun! All I care about _right now_ is getting to a God forsaken hospital!


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note:

O.K. sorry I haven't been updating! My new computer doesn't have Microsoft Word it just has WordPad. Also... I'm having a very bad writer's block. Sorry if this chapter sucks. I'm so tired. I face planted when I went skiing and my friend Natasha almost got eatten by wolves. I will try to make the chapters longer. Thanks for your understanding! (Sorry if the spelling sucks WordPad doesn't have a spell check T-T)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Seven:

I trudged on, breathing laboriously. I'm still livid, sort of... I know he probably has a reason for acting this way, but it's hard for me to understand. I try so hard to understand everything and help everyone but myself. I'm so tired I can barely keep my eyes open. I don't think tired sums up what I'm feeling now. I can't let Dad see me like this. He'll kill me! Oh crap... I'm so dead when I get home... Then suddenly, like a knife a searing pain welled at the back of my neck and the pain in my chest sharpened. The pain shattering all my thoughts. Driving me into the ground. Then everything faded to black...

Gaara's P.O.V.

I simply continued walking. I don't care about her. Like anyone would want to befriend a monster. But something kept pulling at my mind wanting me to go back to her. This urge was so overwhelming it took every bit of my sanity to resist. Why is she so different? Why would she want to be 'friends' with me. She was also able to see through my eyes. It took me so many years to build up that unbreakable wall to my mind and she saw through it like it was glass... An open book... The urge was gnawing at my brain. Unwilling to let me be. I walked a few more paces then gave in. My consience I usually can stomp out wasn't going to let me shove it down today. How annoying...

As I started to walk back more questions screamed at me. Ripping at my now vunreable mind. She couldn't have gotten far off. I almost broke her leg anyway. I wonder how she'll react... Probably scream her head off for all I care. I better watch my back if she does... Apperantly her father's an A.N.B.U. squad ninja. Joy... I'll have another person to threaten my existance... Sheer joy... She has to be close by now... But... I can't trace her chakara. Then out of the blue... A faint chakara aura... So faint I can hardly tell it's there. Mortified, I realize she might be dead. I never regretted killing anyone before but this time... for some odd reason... it was different.

For the first time in a long time... I was afraid. I inched over to the source of the chakara. It was Tsukiko... lying there on the ground. Her silver lavender hair unmoving. She wasn't breathing. I checked for a pulse. Her heart was barely beating. I...did...this... Maybe she was right... Maybe I should give people a chance. But I won't open up yet... 'Love's' got me almost dead before and I'm not so forgiving. I pick her up. Her face wrought the expression of pain. How the hell did she break down my walls to my emotions. I worked years to bury them away. To kill off all the feelings.

Just to have them shattered by a pathetic girl! The thought absolutely enraged me. But my conscience was ruling over me and commanding me to help her.

When... she faintly opened her eyes... "Gaara?" She just managed to whisper. She didn't try to pull away. I could feel my gaze soften and I mentally kicked myself for it. "Why are you helping me?" Her soft gaze seemed to ask. Well... I have no clue! I laughed to myself. Then she tried to pull up closer to my face. "Thank you," She said faintly in my ear. Someone thanking me. Wow that's a first... It kind of feels nice... I mentally kicked myself again. "Don't take me to the hospital please... I don't want my dad to-" She almost finished her sentance but then slipped away into darkness.

So I set her down by a tree. She doesn't want to go to the hospital but what am I supposed to now Mr. Almighty Conscience? You don't know? Hmmm. Figures,huh.

I checked her pluse again. This time there was nothing. Why am I so concerned? My body started acting at it's own accord against my will. Why does whatever part of me care so much! When I realized what I was doing I tried to stop myself. But my new was being a bastard. I metally stabbed myself and cursed myself. I gulped to myself... Last time a sensei tried to make me do CPR let's just say the academy was short of a Sensei. But now I couldn't stop myself now because of my damn newfound conscience. Crap...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

Back to Tsukiko...

I shot opened my eyes suddenly feeling something soft but icy on my lips. Realizing, dumbfounded, Gaara's lips on mine. Could I be dreaming? No, it felt all too real... But, all as I realized what happened in an instant he was sitting three feet away from me. He glanced quickly at me then looked back. "Gaara? What were you doing?" I asked. "I had to 'bring you back to life'" He said sarcastically. It's so cute how he responsed so rudely... No, I did not just think that... "Are you surprised I haven't run off screaming?" I asked slyly. "Yes, I am in fact I thought you would a couple of hours ago," He replied equally as sly. This made me giggle. I didn't know why but I felt so light hearted around him. "I'm surprised your not bawling me out," Gaara scoffs. "I can only stay mad for two minutes and then I feel bad about getting mad," I laugh. Now I have to ask the one million ryo question... Mentally perpare, breath in... Out. Okay... "Gaara, can I be your friend?" I hope I used the right words...

He just stared at me. Eyes popped wide and jaw open, completely in disbelief. "After what I did? _You_, what to be... my friend," He says astounded. He pauses... "I'll give it a chance..." He sighs. "Great!" I laugh and jump to hug him. "Ow, oww!" I yelp. I forgot that my leg is almost broken. "What are you doing?" Gaara asks warrily. "It's a hug... It's what friends do," I try to explain. "Friends do this?" He says with doubt in his tone. "Yup," I answer shortly. I looked up to the sky which is now pitch black. "I better get home..." I sigh. "Can you come with me Gaara?" I ask. "I'm guessing that's the _polite_ version of 'please carry me home'," He says with attidute. "You got it," I say in the same tone of voice. "Fine, I'll carry you. You lug of clay!" He scoffs. As he picks me off the ground I scoff back,"Come on, I'm noy _that_ heavy!"

"Yes, you are!" He laughs.

It was a beautiful laugh, if there is such thing, like a trill of a mocking bird. It was his real laugh. Not a phsycopath one but a laugh of happiness. It makes me glad to know he might have a shot at being happy. My goal; is an impossible one acordding to Dad, to make everyone smile and be enjoy being alive for who they are. Naruto says I think way to much, but it's good to think. He really helped me be who I am today. I'll always owe Naru-kun and Mom.

"Where to next?" He asks. "Just turn left at the ramen shop, I'll be fine from there," I sigh quietly. I feel so safe with him for some reason. It quite funny because he also is the one who almost killed me. He doesn't talk much I wish he'd open up. "Well... Bye," He says as he lets me down from his arms. "Bye," I laugh and walk, more so limp, home.

Gaara's P.O.V.

I was just asked to be someone's friend. Wow. Didn't think that would happen. I want to hate her, I want to have nothing to do with her in my life, but I can't what's in her to hate? She's nice enough. She pretty ditzy though which is quite funny because she doesn't think before she speaks. I envy her. She has an easy life. She has happiness I don't. More importantly, she's loved. She has friends, a dad and mom who care about her. She's one of those girls without a care in the world...

Why the hell do I think about her so much? Why should I give a crap about what she does. She's just a girl. Honestly, I think I'm having my 'senior moment' early. Great, they're going try sending me to the 'funny farm' again... Last time I went there for...I think it was anger management classes... or was it the sponge room... Anyway Temari and Kankuro almost got sued for all the damage I did.

It wasn't anything special I just killed eight people, destroyed half the building, stole all the cookies, killed another eight people, tried destroying the sponge room...didn't work, destroyed the other half of the building, stole more cookies, stole back my panda plushie from the 'We'll Give It Back When Your Good' Safe and killed nine doctor people...

I'm tired of walking, I'm just going to teleport to the apartment/hotel place. Ugh, what a day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note:

Hi! Sorry I haven't been updating. I couldn't figure out what to write. I'm planning making a PeinxKonan fan fic. Anyway I will continue this fan fic. It's hard to make this fic b/c I don't want Tsukiko to turn into a Mary-Sue and I don't want Gaara going out of character. His personality is hard to work with. Well see you later!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

As soon as I approached my appartment I knew I'd have to sneak in. My dad would kill me if he saw me come in this late.

Gosh, I'm so scared. No, I'm terrified. I glanced down at my leg, practically useless, I can't climb up a wall like this. I'd never make it to the 12th storey. I'll have to face the mortifying wrath of him. I limp through the lobby.

My worst fear came earlier than I'd hope. There he was, standing in the lobby giving me an ugly expression of pure disgust. The recepionist gives me a look of sympathy and quickly gets back to her work. Not like she going to save me. I have to bear through with this. "Come now, I'll deal with you when you get home," He says calmly but I can see the rage bubbling in his eyes. I nod my head and climb up as quickly as I without hurting myself. He can't know what happened. "What happened to your leg?" He asks harshly. "I trained too hard," I said quickly. His eyes gave me an unconvinced glare.

It took fifteen minutes to hike up all those stairs. As soon as I got in the door I rushed to my bedroom of course it was a failed attempt because I was soon stopped by my dad's presence. "Sit down," He commanded fiercely. I walked to the couch meekly. I promise myself, no mater what, I won't cry. "You, never train this late, you never train so hard that you almost break your leg, so I'm guessing you hung out with the 'sand boy'," He snorted in sheer anger. "I was," I whisper. "He didn't mean to," I say lamely trying to defend him.

"Right, ya Tsukiko, I'm really going to believe that B.S." He said sarcastically. "I already know I'm in trouble O.K. Just leave me alone," I say as calmly as possible and walk to my room. "Get back here," He yelled. I felt something inside me snap. "No, why should I. You're just going to yell at me. I know the whole story of how your mind works. You know what, I'm _going to keep hanging out with Gaara AND I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK_!" I yelled right back at him and slammed the door in his face. I quickly locked it. "Fine, get yourself killed, see if I care," He scoffed. I changed into my pajamas and crawled into bed. I felt tears brimming on my eyelashes. Trying to force the back but it was useless. I felt so weak and pathetic. I can't even handle someone yelling at me.

I fell into sleep, not a pleasant one but a restless one.

Tsukiko's dream

Gaara? Suddenly, before my very eyes he transformed into a hideous beast. "Run!" He yelled to me. I frozen in my tracks.

Like a rabbit who's memorized by a light. His sandy red hair disappearing and his aqua eyes turning black and gold. His body was engulfed in sand and a demon now stood in front of me. I tried to run but my legs won't move. The demon swiped at me leaving me bleeding from my stomach, sand then wrapped around in my neck in a strangle hold...

I screamed. Then I felt someone shaking me. "Tsukiko! Tsukiko!" The voice said trying to comfort me. "Dad?" I asked. "No, Gaara," He said. I flew my eyes open. "Gaara! You'll get caught! My dad's coming any second!" I yelped. "No, he's not. He went on a mission," He whispered. The he handed me a note. It was from Dad telling me he was on a mission and he'd be back after the Chunin Exams. "How'd you get in?" I asked bewhilderd. "You should no better to lock your windows at night," He scoffed pointing to the open window. "I'd better go," He said quitely. "No please," I begged. "You really are annoying sometimes," He sighed.

"Fine, hope you don't mind watching the moon all night." He sneered. "That's fine," I sighed.

He grabbed me by the waist and silently leaped onto the roof. The moon was beautiful. It was in it's full. "I love the moon," I whispered. He just stared in silence. I wanted to stop myself from leaning on his chest but I was so exhausted that I ended up leaning on him anyway. "Do 'friends' do this," He asked. "Yes," I breathed. I felt a tingly feeling in my chest building. "How did you hear me?" I wondered. "I was sitting on the roof watching the moon already when heard you and I came to check on you," He said.

"Thank you for being there," I whispered.


End file.
